Lightning Queen
by Virgo626
Summary: Blitz, the Lightning Dragon is half dead after Acnologia's spell, so she didn't hesitate with Igneel's plan to defeat Acnologia. Follow the adventure as Blitz and the other dragons set up for the historic 400 Year Plan.
1. Igneel's Plan

**This is a story about the Lightning Dragon, Blitz, as she trains the young orphan and ex dragon hunter, Bella Thunderbane and interact with the other dragons as they prepare for the 400 Year Plan**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I own Blitz, Bella Thunderbane, Quarris and Terra Carbonne. I also do not own Leilani, Sebastian LeRoux, Poseidon, Misty Swanson, and Naomi Dragneel; they belong to Cyberchick135**

* * *

Blitz, the Lightning Dragon, groaned. "What are you saying Igneel?" she questioned the fire dragon. "Take in humans? What are you, crazy?"

"Now, now, Blitz," said Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon, in a soothing voice. "Maybe Igneel has a reason for this."

Igneel, the Fire Dragon cast a sideways glance at Grandeeney, who was positioned next to him. "Thank you, Grandeeney. I do, very much have a reason for this."

"Care to fill us in?" Metalicana, the Iron Dragon, grunted.

Igneel's eyes were fiery as he glared across the circle of dragons at Metalicana. "You didn't let me finish. As I was saying, you know of my friend, Zeref Dragneel."

"As if anyone can forget," Blitz snorted

"We are currently devising a plan," Igneel went on as if Blitz hadn't spoken. "One that will help us defeat Acnologia." Now he had the other dragon's full attention, and now Blitz was starting to get mad

"That rat bastard!" she wore. A strike of lightning sounded behind her.

Weisslogia, the White Dragon, widened his eyes. "Uh oh, she's getting mad. She's really scary when she's mad."

"Calm down, Blitz," said Skiadrum, the Shadow Dragon. "We all know who you feel about Acnologia. Not one of us here is a fan of his, which is exactly why Igneel came up with a plan." he glanced at the dragon in question. "Am I right?"

"Yes," Igneel said. "The plan we came up is not yet perfect, but the main idea is for us to take in an orphan to train as Dragon Slayers. When we feel we are read, we will use our secret art to enter their bodies to hide our souls, and prevent them from turning into dragons, as Acnologia did. It is time for us to choose the orphans. We'll start training right away." he glanced at the rising sun in the horizon. "At sundown we will meet back here and discuss the progress."

"I shall train Gajeel Redfox," Metalicana began with a wolfish grin. "He seems formidable."

Leilani, the Nature Dragon, spoke next. "I will train Sebastian LeRoux."

"I will take Misty Swanson," Poseidon the Water Dragon said.

Metalicana snickered. "Don't scare her away!"

"Oh shut up!" Poseidon snapped.

"I shall train Wendy Marvell," Grandeeney spoke before the other two could continue with their argument. "She may be small, but she can prove to be powerful."

Weisslogia spoke next. "I'll train Sting Eucliffe."

"I'll train Rogue Cheney," Skiadrum said.

Blitz sighed. The other dragons knew exactly who they would train, but she had no idea. She heard of a dragon hunting village, one that attempted to kill dragons without Dragon Slayer Magic, and that there was one hunter, Bella Thunderbane, who didn't want to kill dragons. Maybe Bella could be one option.

Quarris, the Earth Dragon, made his choice, a young girl named Terra Carbonne. Then all eyes turned to Blitz.

Blitz spoke with her usual confidence. "I will train Bella Thunderbane."

"From Idrish?" Skiadrum questioned. "Blitz, don't be stupid-,"

"Bella is different!" Blitz snapped. "She knows its impossible to kill us without Dragon Slayer Magic. And deep down, she knows she can't."

"Excellent choices, all of you," Igneel said proudly. "As for me, I shall train Zeref's twin siblings, Natsu and Naomi. He wishes for them to become strong enough to defeat him." He positioned to take off. "We meet back here at sundown."

The other dragons nodded. Igneel smiled. "See you there." With that, he took off.

One by one, the dragons took off. Blitz went airborne third, feeling the air blow across her wings as she flew threw the air toward Idrish.

"Good luck, you'll need it," Skiadrum said under his breath.


	2. Bella Thunderbane

Blitz couldn't deny the beauty of a new day dawning when you saw the sunrise from a high cliff. The sun was half hidden below the horizon, an the sky was painted beautiful shades of red and orange. But Blitz couldn't waste time. She saw Bella standing at the edge of the cliff. Her sword was drawn, but pointed at the ground. Her clothes were tattered and her curly black hair was streaked with dirt. She suddenly turned around and gasped when she saw Blitz.

Blitz was surprised to see what happened to the girl. There was a scratch on her collarbone, and the skin on her hands was broken and bloody. Her hands were stained with the scarlet liquid and it trickled down her body. The dragon couldn't help but wonder where she had gotten those injuries.

Any normal Idrishite would have attacked, but Bella stood still. A few rocks broke off the edge of the cliff and plummeted down the 500 foot drop to the bottom. Bella gingerly stepped forward to avoid falling to her death. She tossed the sword away from her and reached her hand out. "I won't hurt you."

"I know," Blitz whispered. She let Bella lightly touch her snout so the human could know she trusted her.

"I knew it!" Bella rejoiced. "Dragon's aren't bad! Idrish is wrong!" she turned to Blitz. "So which dragon are you? Why are you here?"

Blitz couldn't tell her about Igneel's plan, so she decided to leave that part out. "My name is Blitz, the Lightning Dragon. I've been looking for someone to train."

"Someone to train?" Bella repeated. "You can't mean-?"

"I'm going to train you." Blitz said. "Climb on my back and I'll take you to a place where you can train peacefully."

Bella looked down the path. "I have nothing left to lose." she said and gently climbed onto the dragon's back.

"Hold on tight," Blitz said. "We're taking the scenic route." She spread her wings and took off. Her weight felt only a bit increased with Bella on her back, but she could manage.

"Is this what it feels like to be a dragon?" Bella questioned in awe.

"Yes," Blitz answered. "This is freedom." She soared through the clouds and across the sky. She then found what she was looking for: a canyon. "Brace yourself; we're landing." Blitz followed through the usual landed routine, then let Bella climb off her back. "We'll begin training, no?"

Bella looked at Blitz. Her purple eyes interlocked with the latter's own silver eyes. "I'm ready."

 _"I knew I picked the right one!"_ Blitz thought to herself. Out loud, she said, "First, I would like you to blast this rock-," she motioned toward a tall, sharp rock in front of her. "Using your magic."

"But I don't have magic," Bella protested. "I just have my weapons."

"Everyone has their own magic whether they know it or not," Blitz said. "The Idrishites, they were once Mages, they were. They knew they couldn't use teir ordinary magic to slay dragons, so they made use of Requip and weaponry. Deep down, Bella, you have the power."

Bella closed her eyes. Blitz could sense the magic energy in her increasing. Sparks flew at Bella's outstretched hands and lightning shot out. A lot of lightning. It not only annihilated the rock, but it also destroyed a few more rocks and left a ditch in the ground.

"Lightning," Blitz said. "A perfect melee magic."

* * *

Throughout the day, Blitz taught Bella how to control her magic. Bella managed to get some control over the magic, but it didn't stop her from accidently blasting more rocks and leaving a huge burn mark in the ground.

Soon, it was almost sundown. Blitz told Bella that she had to do a few things before she went to sleep, and told Bella to wait in the cave they used as shelter. She spread and wings and was soon soaring back toward the meeting place.

The sun had already set by time Blitz got back to the meeting place. Weisslogia was already there. She betted he'd been their as soon as the sun sank beneath the horizon; since his magic was Light Dragon Slayer Magic, it was only natural for him to able to calculate when he should leave to get there as soon as the sun set. But other than the White Dragon, no one else was there yet.

Blitz landed, sending a cloud of dust at her feet. Grandeeney and Leilani took their positions on either side of the Lightning Dragon. Metalicana and Poseidon came racing each other. Poseidon won, shooting a smirk back at the Iron Dragon. Metalicana huffed. Quarris came next, landing slowly and causing the whole ground to shake. Lastly came Skiadrum, followed by Igneel.

"How did everything go so far?" Leilani chirped cheerily.

"I see the talent," Blitz spoke. "She annihilated the whole space she was standing in."

Igneel sighed. "Did you tell her to blast the rock?"

"Of course I did!" Blitz exclaimed angrily. "It was a little excessive." she looked around at the circle of dragons. "Any more questions?"

"Ooh, I have one!" Metalicana spoke up, his voice dripping sarcasm. "How many spears to the side did you take?"

Blitz wistfully wished she could smack him with her tail. "Zero. I didn't even have to go to the village." she quipped

"That's good, right?" Skiadrum questioned.

"Enough about me," Blitz said. "How about everyone else?"

"Sebastian's definitely got his talent, plus he's a sweet boy," Leilani gushed. "He made the trees grow faster and look greener!"

"I'll admit Wendy's having trouble, but with practice, she'll get better," Grandeeney said optimisticly.

"Oh yeah, ladies?" Metalicana smirked. "Gajeel is already doing hardcore magic!" Blitz knew he was bluffing, but there was no reason to point it out; the other dragons knew him well enough to know when he was bluffing and when he wasn't.

Poseidon, however, decided to bring it up. "We all know that's not true. Also, I didn't scare Misty away."

"That's a relief," Metalicana said mockingly.

"Terra hasn't unlocked the magic yet, but I saw her survive a rock slide, so we both know she has the earth element," Quarris stated. "She'll be ready in time for the plan."

Weisslogia spoke next, "I had sort of the same results as Blitz. Sting annihilated the area, but there's the one downer he attacked me..."

Metalicana stifled a laugh, and Leilani thwacked him on the head with her tail. Blitz felt herself smile at the Nature Dragon. "Now that was very nicely done."

"Please," Leilani said. "We've all wanted to do that."

"I'll say this: Rogue has what it takes," Skiadrum said calmly, stopping what might have been a major argument. "I have faith in him."

Igneel nodded. "This is going better than I thought. Naomi has a great handle on it already, and Natsu, he's er- an idiot."

Weisslogia, Metalicana, and Poseidon burst into laughter.


End file.
